This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Patient-specific bone preparation guides often use MRI and CT data to create a three-dimensional model of a patient's bone. From the model, a pre-operative plan can be made and modified by a surgeon. The pre-operative plan includes a series of points, axes, and planes defined by specific-patient geometry. After the surgeon approves the pre-operative plan, a patient-specific bone preparation guide is made based on the plan to fit the patient's bone. Obtaining three-dimensional MRI and CT data can be complicated and costly, particularly as compared to obtaining two-dimensional x-ray data. It would thus be advantageous to create a bone preparation guide from two-dimensional x-ray data that can be customized to fit a specific patient.